Love Always Finds A Place
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Yes, it does. Rated T for kissing. Tickles and fluff galore!


**Okay, presenting now the promised romance story of Whampire and Sasha! This story takes place after newbienovelistRD's stories "Fear Runs In The Family", "Meet The Rest Of The Family", and "A Caring Friends Cure". So I suggest you read those before reading this one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel and Sasha. Nathaniel will only appear in this story.**

**Love Always Finds A Place**

Sasha was walking home from school, heading to the Grant Mansion to hang out with her sister and the aliens. One particular alien came to her mind and she sighed softly.

It wasn't that she was scared of Whampire. Well, okay, she still was a little scared of him, even though Rachel had reassured her that Whampire would never hurt them. Sasha sighed again, brushing some of her long, straight, golden brown hair out of her face and letting it hang down her back. Her blue eyes were the color of ice, like Rachel's. One could almost say the girls were twins, except Rachel was a year older.

Her thoughts turned to Whampire again. She always felt strange around him, like her stomach would feel funny and she would always stammer if he caught her off-guard. She didn't know if she really liked him a lot, or just a little. She felt so silly, since she should know the answer, but no matter how many times she told herself that, it seemed like her heart disagreed with her. She was certain there was times when Whampire could sense that her heart raced when she saw him.

"Hey, Sasha."

She froze. That voice sounded familiar and she turned around to see Nathaniel, her ex-boyfriend who she had broken up with after he cheated on her.

"Nathaniel," she said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

She could see he was on a powerful motorcycle that had spikes here and there. He revved the engine and grinned at her.

"I joined Fisttrick's gang about a month ago and was just riding when I saw you," said Nathaniel. "You want to go out sometime?"

Sasha looked at him and shook her head. "We're not together, Nathaniel," she said, her expression angry. "You cheated on me, remember?"

"Oh, come on, girl. That's just what I do, but I love you."

Sasha was now steaming mad and she turned away. "You're not good enough for me," she said and then realized what she had said. _Oh, snap, _she thought to herself just as she heard the bike engine rev.

Running as fast as she could and quickly running across some open fields before making it to the woods, Sasha didn't look back as she tried to escape Nathaniel. She now grabbed her phone, but there was no signal in the woods, so she couldn't call someone. She kept running.

She then came to a tall tree and climbed up and held on as Nathaniel stopped his bike and looked around for her. Suddenly, he was hit by something that whizzed by and knocked him to the ground. He looked up and screamed.

Whampire stood in front of him and grinned, showing his fangs. "Stay away from Sasha," he warned. "She's _mine."_

Nathaniel got up so fast he almost tripped again and got on his bike, speeding away fast. Whampire then flew up into the tree Sasha was in and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her jump with a squeak, which made him chuckle.

"Sasha," he purred at her, his breath on her neck making her shiver. He loved it when he caught her off guard, but he then noticed that she looked upset. "Sasha, my darling, don't let what that boy said to you get you down," he said.

"I-it-it's not that," said Sasha and trembled again, confusing the alien until he realized it. She still didn't trust him.

"Sasha," he murmured, massaging her shoulders before turning her around and pinning her to the tree trunk. Sasha squeaked again as she looked up at him, thinking he was going to use his hypnosis again, but instead he grinned and reached his hands for her stomach, tickling her. She laughed as she tried to escape his mischievous hands that tickled her silly.

"St-ho-ho-op! Pleheeheease!" she begged and he did, letting her rest as she closed her eyes, but she didn't see his evil grin as he did something she wasn't expecting.

He kissed her. Right on the mouth.

Sasha stiffened and gasped, trying to get away, but Whampire had her pinned and wasn't letting her go. She shivered again and he readjusted his hold on her, from pinning to hugging her, rubbing her back to calm her down and she finally stopped struggling, just letting him kiss her. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at her with a confused face. "Sasha?" he now asked.

"Yes?" she squeaked.

"You've never been kissed before, have you?"

How did he know? She turned red and looked away, but he used one hand to gently grab her chin and gently force her to look at him. She looked down and shook her head no. She felt embarrassed.

Whampire noticed how Sasha looked embarrassed and got an idea. He brushed back her brown hair and ran his thumb over her lips, making her jump as he then pulled her down so that she landed on top of him, holding her as she turned a brighter red when she realized he was laying down on the branch they had been previously sitting on.

"The only way to learn how to kiss is to kiss," he explained. "Go on."

He wanted her to kiss him? Sasha was now really afraid, but then she saw his eyes start to get the hypnosis spirals and she shielded her eyes. "Don't do that!" she said. She didn't want him to hypnotize her into kissing him.

"Then just kiss me," he told her, smirking as his original intent with his hypnosis was to get her to jump. That always amused him.

"But I don't know how to," she said.

Whampire sighed. "Just place your mouth on mine," he said.

"And then what?"

She really was clueless and Whampire sighed again. "Just trust me, angel," he said, surprising her that he called her a pet name.

Sasha was wondering if she should trust him and finally, her heart won the battle and she placed her mouth against his, feeling some electricity between her and him. She snuggled closer and closed her eyes. Relieved that she was finally trusting him, Whampire continued to kiss her deeply, rubbing her back as he kissed her. After a while, they both pulled back, Sasha breathing deeply. "Whoa," she said. "My first kiss. And with an alien too."

Whampire smirked and tickled her again, making her laugh as he kissed her again and she didn't hesitate to respond as she felt love for him fill her.

Whampire pulled back and looked at her. "I love you, Sasha Jocklin," he said. "You are my angel."

"And you are my knight in shining armor," she said to him. Then she stopped. "That sounded really cheesy," she frowned.

"Au contraire, my angel," the vampire alien said. "It's perfect, just like you."

She gave him a smile. "Kiss me again?" she asked, feeling giddy on the inside.

He grinned. "Hold on to me then," he teased as he kissed her deeply, making her sag into his arms as he held her upright as the kiss spoke volumes for each other.

* * *

Rachel was waiting at the door when she saw Sasha come running up. "Hey girl, what kept ya?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Sasha.

But Rachel wasn't buying it. "Something did, like a _date,"_ she asked, her smile knowing and teasing.

"NO!" Sasha exclaimed, her face red.

"You love him!" Rachel exclaimed. "Admit it!"

Sasha shook her head and was going to run, but Snare-Oh grabbed her and held her in place. "Let's tickle her," he suggested. "She'll no doubt admit the truth after a few tickles."

Sasha saw the bandage-like fingers wiggle teasingly and started laughing as he tickled her and Rachel helped him, tickling her sister's stomach. "Admit it, girl! You love him!"

Sasha was laughing her hardest as she tried to get away. "Okay! You win! Yes, I love Whampire!" she screamed though her laughter to get them to stop.

They did and she sighed. "I do love him," she said.

Rachel smiled. "We kinda knew that from before," she said. "And I'm glad. He's a hundred times better than Nathaniel."

Sasha agreed as Whampire came up behind her again and hugged her, kissing her when she turned her head to look at him. Rachel felt Rook come up and hug her and she turned to kiss him as Snare-Oh watched them, happy that the girls had found love in the two aliens.

"Love always finds a place," he said aloud, making the two couples in love smile in agreement.

* * *

**Love always finds a place and that is the truth!**

**They finally kissed! Yay! **

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
